1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic circuits and, more particularly, to systems and methods of packaging electronic circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
The power source and ground busses on the substrate of a wirebond BGA package are typically ring-shaped. The area of the gold plated ring is large, and the adhesion between the gold and the molded resin is weak. As a result, delamination can easily occur. Delamination on the ring may disconnect the wirebond bonding area.